April Fool's Day
by Twi-Potter'z Girl
Summary: And the Snake kissed the Lion." It was just a joke...wasn't it? It was Gryffindor's chance to finally get the Slytherins' back, after years of pranking! But it turned personal and now HG is running for her life from DM. One-Shot! Happy April Fool's Day!


Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY HPS people; they ALL belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N:** My one-shot, since I will not or ever write long stories for Harry Potter again. I just made it up from the top of my head when I was about to do an update chapter for my Twilight Fic. **REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!**

-

The brunette ran down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looking back ever so often.

"I'm going to get you Granger," she heard the blonde scream as he made his way down the hall after her.

Hermione ran into the nearest abandon classroom, throwing the door shut behind her. As she hid behind the big wooden teachers desk, that was clearly polished, even after years of the classroom being empty, she thought about how she got herself into this mess. Running from a crazy Slytherin Malfoy.

It had started like any other day. Only it wasn't any other day. It was April Fool's Day, and almost every year the Slytherins' had come up with this huge prank to humiliate the Gryffindors'. Only this year the Gryffindors' fought back and you could only guess who was to take this plan into action. Yup! That's right! Hermione Granger!

Everyone knew Draco Malfoy was a horny git and would fuck anything that moved or at least presented themselves to him. So that's all they needed. A hot, sexy girl that hadn't caught his attention yet. So they started a month prior to April Fool's Day; building up the tension. It was only that day where they managed to give him a hard on and take pictures of it and post it all over the school.

What was she to do when she was Head Girl, he was Head Boy, they shared a dorm, it was after hours, and they were all the way on the other side of the school away from the student body and professors'? Nothing, but run. So that's what she did. She ran until she was further into the castle than she knew.

The door cracked bringing her back to the present, "Granger? Granger, I know you're in here. I saw you." she heard his voice, panting with the lack of oxygen.

Hermione waved her wand at the hat stand by the door, making it fall in his path. Draco immediately jumped back, cursing under his breath.

"Even more proof you're in here.""If I come out do you promise not to hit me?" she cautiously asked, slightly pushing the chair back.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I won't _hit_ you." he assured her, as she made herself fully known.

Draco watched as she popped up from behind the desk and grabbed her by her robes collar. He yanked her onto the desk, which made her let out a fearful shriek.

"You promised! Let me explain! Let me explain!" she screamed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No need to, Granger. I have people working for me in the Gryffindor house too, so I know. And, uh, don't worry I don't hit women. I'm not that bad." he said looking at her softer.

Hermione's heart stopped pounding so hardly on her chest as she gathered the information given to her. Who was the Gryffindor traitor? Who would betray their house? And what did Malfoy have on them to make them do it? True he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. After spending a month sneaking around with him he had told her some of his deepest secrets, as she him….

"I've told you my whole life story and for what? For you to use it against me? Well, if that's the game you're going to play, Granger than game on!" he bellowed in her face, letting her go so she hit the desk.

By now tears were sliding down Hermione's face, not only because she feared this Malfoy, but because she felt hurt. She had gotten to know him; the real him, and she happened to like the real him. And what did she do? Even though she knew it was wrong after she gotten to know him? She went and carried out her part of the deal just to not look like a coward, but she still looked like one. Not to her house or to him, but to herself. She let herself down and acted like a Slytherin. She didn't belong in Gryffindor as far as she knew.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she chocked out, "I didn't….I mean I didn't want to. Not after I knew! Not after I knew the real you! I was going to call it quits, but they were talking about how we had the Slytherins' beat this year, and how someone was coward if they were to back out. And….and I….I'm sorry." she sobbed, trying to control herself. Where were your partners' in crime when you needed them most?

Draco looked at her tear stained face, remorse for her. Was he really going to let her off that easy? Looking back on the past month of them talking, laughing, and having fun all in the privacy of their dorms for him, was that an act? Was she that good of an actress? The first kiss? The "you're my best friend"? The sleeping in the same bed as if they've known each other for years, never crossing the invisible boundary? Was all that lies?

"I'm going to ask you a question and this will decide officially where we stand." he looked at her as she looked up at him nodding. Could she be lying in her sleep too?

"One night when you were sleeping, you started talking. You…you said you, uh, um, love me. Was that true?"

Hermione blushed scarlet under the tears, wiping them away furiously, "Yes. Yes it was true! I…I just never knew how to let you now. You seemed comfortable on the friendship term and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I didn't know what you thought of me."

Draco chuckled. _Always trying to please someone. _"Then let's do it. Let's go out, and let's make it known. I do love you, only I didn't want to ruin your opinion of me."

Hermione chocked on the air coming into her lungs. Was he serious? After what she done to him was he going to just forgive her, as if it never happened? She didn't deserve him.

A smile broke out on their faces at the same time, Draco pulling her in closer. He wiped the tears that silently fell with his thumb. Looking at her in the eyes he crashed his lips into hers, and she accepted this willingly.

"Hermione?" he asked after they broke apart.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I don't really forgive you."

Hermione's body tensed as she pushed off of him, tears in her eyes again.

"April Fool's!" he laughed.

Hermione turned red with embarrassment, "I hate you." she smiled, walking out of the room, her arms folded.

Draco chuckled behind her, "Oh, come on, baby!" he made to grab her arm, but she shrugged him off still smiling.

"No, no, no. I should've known the famous Draco Malfoy would've gotten a way to get me back, but I hope you know this means war?" she said his arm around her shoulders now, as they let their feet drag them to their private dorms.

"Yeah, I know," he laughed one final time before coming serious. "Tomorrow morning we'll let the school know. Is that okay with you?"

Hermione took in a deep breath, "Perfect."

He swooped down for a kiss and Hermione moved her head back, "And the Snake kissed the Lion." she said before she let him get his way.

**THE END!**

-

**I'm sorry if it's too sappy, but I thought it was so cute!! Happy April Fool's Day! And you know what to do! REVIEW!!! **


End file.
